Être digne de son rang
by Amanda A Fox
Summary: Cinq ans se sont écoulés depuis l'exil de Loki. Celui-ci semble s'être fondu dans la masse, et avec l'aide de Thor, a pu retrouver goût à la vie. En effet, Thor est resté avec son frère à Midgard et tous deux, on construit une vie loin du regard d'Odin. Un amour est né et un enfant a vu le jour. Cependant, la question du trône se pose. Ils doivent retourner à Asgard. Thor/Loki
1. Prologue

_Auteure : Amanda A Fox  
Films : Thor/Avengers  
Couples : Thor/Loki (léger Steve/Tony)  
Rating : PG+13  
Genre : Romance/Drame  
Résumé : Cinq ans se sont écoulés depuis l'exil de Loki. Celui-ci semble s'être fondu dans la masse, et avec l'aide de Thor, a pu retrouver goût à la vie. En effet, Thor est resté avec son frère à Midgard et tous deux, on construit une vie loin du regard d'Odin. Un amour est né et un enfant à vu le jour. Cependant, la question du trône se pose. Ils doivent retourner à Asgard. (se déroule après Avengers)  
_

* * *

Cela aurait pu être une bonne journée pour Anthony Stark. Il s'était levé tôt et de bonne humeur dans les bras de son homme, avait pris son petit-déjeuner sur le balcon de la tour sous le soleil levant et s'était nettement avancé dans ses recherches.

Ce début de journée s'annonçait donc très bien. Il prédisait de passer un week-end seul à seul avec Steve Rogers, les Avengers ayant tous _déserté_ la tour pour une fin de semaine passée sous les tropiques –ou laboratoire du S.H.I.E.L.D pour Bruce-.

Ce fut donc avec sourire que Tony traversa son salon, verre à la main, préparant le petit-déjeuner surprise pour la marmotte. Il déposa doucement la verrerie sur la table du salon, lorsque se matérialisa devant lui un homme, aussi doucement que possible. Le brun poussa un cri de surprise, manquant de lâcher l'assiette de bacon qu'il maintenait dans la main.

« Loki ! » s'écria-t-il une main contre son cœur. « Je croyais avoir parlé avec toi de l'utilité d'une porte et d'une sonnette ! »

Ledit Loki se tenait devant lui, aussi indifférent que possible, toujours aussi maigre et grand. Comme à son habitude, ses cheveux étaient plaqués en arrière avec précision, coupés au-dessus de ses épaules frêles. Il portait d'ailleurs une tunique assez moulante d'un vert sombre par-dessus un pantalon en cuir. Une tenue typiquement Asgardienne. Loki avait pourtant pris l'habitude de s'habiller comme les mortels.

« Je te croyais en Floride, avec la petite harpie, » lâcha Tony en déposant l'assiette sur la table, fixant par la suite l'enfant que maintenait Loki dans ses bras.

C'était une petite fille aux cheveux d'un noir de jais, coiffés de deux couettes à l'allure de princesse, callée dans les bras du Dieu. Son petit corps était mis en valeur par une robe aux teintes orangées, assortit aux rubans de ses cheveux.

« Les choses ont changé, » fit simplement Loki en haussant les sourcils. « J'espère que tu n'avais rien de prévu. »

Tony montra d'un geste de la main, la table du petit déjeuner qu'il préparait pour Steve.

« C'est nos un an aujourd'hui, » répondit le milliardaire soupçonneux de la visite inattendue du Dieu du mensonge.

Loki hocha seulement la tête, semblant ne pas se soucier de ce que lui disait le milliardaire et redressa un peu sa fille qui dormait profondément.

« J'aurais vraiment besoin que tu la gardes une journée, » reprit le Jotun en baissant d'un ton.

Avec un soupir d'agacement, Tony s'approcha de son ancien ennemi, les bras croisés.

« La dernière fois, ta fille à brûler les vêtements de Natasha, brisée tous les miroirs de la tour, colorer mon armure en rose… Et j'en passe ! »

Malgré lui, Loki lâcha un léger sourire mesquin.

« Elle tient de sa _mère_, » insista Tony en haussant les sourcils d'un air approbateur. « N'est-ce pas ? »

« Elle est jeune, sa magie est instable, » répliqua simplement le Dieu comme si cela était une évidence, haussant les épaules. « Et ne me qualifie plus de _mère_. »

« C'est pourtant toi qui as porté le rejeton, pour nous, les _mortels_, ce sont les femmes qui ont ce rôle, » ricana le milliardaire conscient d'agacer le Dieu de la malice.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te tuer… » reprit froidement Loki.

Puis, la petite fille ouvrit doucement les yeux qui se révélaient être d'un bleu éclatant. Elle bailla et serra fermement le col de son père.

« Tu es sa mère, tu devrais l'aider à maîtriser sa magie ! » insista Tony en lâchant un soupir pour ensuite tourner les talons.

Loki leva les yeux au ciel.

« Elle n'a que deux ans, et j'ai réussi cet exploit qu'après cinq cents ans environ, » répondit-il en fixant le dos du milliardaire.

Tony ne releva même pas les dires du Dieu et remplis le verre qu'il tenait entre les mains de jus d'orange pour le déposer sur la table.

« Un jour elle me tuera dans mon sommeil, » grommela-t-il en pointant du doigt la petite fille.

Le rire de Loki couvrit toute la pièce.

« C'est qu'elle aurait surement raison, » répliqua le Jotun en déposant son enfant dans le canapé, gardant un œil sur elle.

« Je suis sérieux ! » continua Tony en attrapant une boîte de gâteaux pour enfants qu'il gardait en réserve pour les jumeaux de Natasha. « Malgré sa petitesse elle a la force de son père ! »

« Il faut bien qu'elle ait un peu de son père, » sourit le Dieu en scrutant la fillette qui suçait son pouce.

« Elle a le même regard niais que porte Thor, » railla Tony en ouvrant la boîte avec quelques difficultés.

Le silence se fit alors, et Loki ne riposta pas, passant une main dans les cheveux de sa fille qui l'observait de ses yeux pétillants.

« C'est très important, » reprit-il soudain plus sérieux.

Tony s'approcha de l'enfant, et lui tendit une sorte de boudoir que la petite accepta avec un grand sourire.

« Nous retournons à Asgard. »

Le mortel se stoppa, sourcils haussés. Il fixa le visage sombre du magicien.

« Par _nous_ tu veux dire… Toi et Thor ? Je croyais que tu avais décidé de ne plus jamais y remettre les pieds. »

Le Dieu acquiesça, sourcils froncés.

« C'est pour parler du futur couronnement d'Asgard, » expliqua le plus âgé en se raclant la gorge. « Et ceci est très important pour Thor. »

« C'est un peu le futur roi aussi… »

Cependant, Loki semblait extrêmement anxieux, ce qui était rare de sa part. Etait-ce le fait qu'il allait faire de nouveau face Odin ?

« Il y a un problème ? » demanda alors Tony en brisant le silence pesant de la pièce.

« Odin ne sait pas _vraiment_ que le S.H.I.E.L.D n'est plus à mes bottes… »

« Comment pourrait-il vérifier ça ? »

« Il n'est pas au courant pour la semi-récupération de mes pouvoirs. »

« Ah. »

« Il ne sait pas non plus pour Thor et moi. »

Tony prit un air hilare, croyant avoir mal entendu.

« Attends… Tu es en train de me dire qu'Odin croit toujours que Thor est venu spécialement sur terre pour Foster ? »

Pour toute réponse, Loki hocha la tête, l'air grave.

« Et donc il ne sait pas pour la petite ? » lâcha le milliardaire en haussant les sourcils.

Il hocha de nouveau la tête, et Tony hésita entre éclater de rire ou partir pleurer de leur bêtise. C'est sûr que si Odin pense que Loki est toujours enchaîner au S.H.I.E.L.D et ayant pour seul ami un chat, il aurait un choc en apprenant toute cette histoire.

« Stark, tu lâches un seul rire, et je t'explose la figure contre le mur. »

Cette seule et unique menace fit disparaitre le sourire naissant contre les lèvres du playboy qui hocha la tête.

« Très bien, je vais la garder ton rejeton, » soupira-t-il en croisant les bras. « C'est bien parce que je sens que ça va chauffer là-haut et que je plains ta petite si elle était partie avec vous. »

Loki se pencha donc vers l'enfant et déposa un léger baiser contre le sommet de son crâne, puis recula de quelque pas en arrière.

« Je remercie ta_ bonté_, Stark, » fit-il alors en disparaissant soudain comme il était apparut.

* * *

_Voilà une nouvelle fiction, où je voudrais me concentrer sur une vie à Midgard pour Thor et Loki :)  
Il y aura de nombreux retour en arrière pour comprendre un peu comment tout ceci en est arrivé là, donc c'est normal si ce prologue parait étrange !  
Alors, qu'en pensez vous ? (-:_


	2. Ce qui nous a fait chuter

_Bonjour à tous et merci pour vos reviews, qui me donne envie de continuer :3  
Réponse à Sora-Sama : Je ne sais pas encore s'il y aura les autres enfants de Loki, je verrais ça ;) en tout cas merci de me lire ! _  
_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 1  
**Ce qui nous a fait chuter**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Asgard était rayonnant, comme toujours. Mais ceci l'était moins dans une petite salle du palais.

Le conseil observait attentivement les deux jeunes Dieux qui se tenaient devant eux. Odin assis fièrement sur son trône, était silencieux, toisant Loki du regard. Il avait ressentit la puissance de son fils adoptif lorsqu'il était arrivé avec le Bilfrost. Ses pouvoirs étaient en partie revenus en lui.

Odin savait qu'il aurait dû demander à Heimdall de suivre Loki, mais Thor lui avait fait promettre de laisser son frère tranquille. Loki était déjà assez surveillé comme ça à Midgard. Et puis, cela était si loin maintenant. Cinq ans, non ?

Thor était déjà revenu à Asgard, mais seulement pour voir ses amis, parler à sa mère, et saluer son père. C'était rapide et bref. Mais aujourd'hui, ils allaient enfin parler d'une chose sérieuse. La succession du trône. Mais ce que ne comprenait pas encore Odin, c'était la présence de son fils adoptif.

Son fils adoptif avec la moitié de son pouvoir, toujours aussi hautain, et sans chaîne. Thor semblait pourtant confiant. Et à leur plus grande surprise, Odin n'avait pas pipé mot face à la présence de Loki.

Le grand Dieu nordique observait donc avec méfiance ses deux fils, tandis que les membres du conseil les entouraient. Les membres de cette union étaient comme toujours. Pâles, grands, couverts d'un tissu gris qui laissait seulement entrevoir leur visage impassible.

La plupart étaient Asgardiens, venant des quatre coins de ce grand royaume, tandis que d'autres arrivaient d'anciennes contrées. Tous étaient donc puissants, et étrangement, le Dieu de la malice se sentait comme mis à nu. Son pouvoir n'égalait en rien celui des personnes présentes ici. Sa magie n'était pas entièrement revenue en lui suite au contre sort du père de Thor.

« Je suis venu ici en ce jour parce que vous me l'avez demandé, » commença donc Thor d'une voix forte en fixant les personnes en blanc autour de lui.

« Quelle est donc la cause de la présence de Loki Laufeyson ? »

Loki se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il avait promis à Thor de ne rien dire qui pourrait le mettre en mauvaise position. Il serra donc les poings sans lâcher des yeux l'homme étrange qui venait de lui dire ceci.

« Avez-vous reçu l'ordre de couper le sceau qui retenait les pouvoirs de Loki Laufeyson ? » insista un second homme, cette fois-ci, Asgardien.

Odin ne disait rien, ce qui était très étrange.

« Nous ne sommes pas venu discuter de ceci, » répliqua Thor qui n'avait pas réellement prévu que le conseil serait ici au _complet_. « Je suis venu pour parler de la succession du trône d'Asgard, et… Mon _frère_ Loki, est lié à cette histoire. »

Le brun toisait son père adoptif, se mordant toujours plus la lèvre inférieure. Il redoutait tant le moment où Odin apprendrait tout sur eux.

« Loki n'est plus prétendant au trône, et cela, depuis longtemps, » fit soudain Odin en fronçant les sourcils.

Thor voulut alors répliquer, mais une femme derrière lui prit la parole.

« Il y a une chose qu'il faudrait d'abord mettre au clair, » fit-elle en croisant les mains derrière son dos.

Loki pouvait le sentir. C'était une magicienne très puissante.

« La menace qu'est Loki, » reprit-elle en plissant les yeux.

Le blond leva de nouveau les yeux au ciel. Il n'y couperait donc pas. Résigné, il se tut donc, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose pour éviter cette interaction.

« Souvenez-vous, » fit la jeune femme voilée en haussant d'un ton. « De ce qu'ont provoqué les enfants de Loki il y a si longtemps. »

Le conseil et Odin semblèrent interdits et perplexes. Pourquoi remettre cette histoire sur le tapis ? Mais ce n'était pas le cas de Thor et Loki qui se lancèrent un regard presque paniqué. Cette femme était-elle au courant pour l'enfant qu'avaient eu les deux Dieux ? Si oui, comment ? Thor aurait réellement voulu avouer tout cela à son père sans trop de pression, et à tête reposée.

Thor et Loki restèrent donc silencieux, attendant la suite avec appréhension.

« Loki as-tu de nouveau enfanté à Midgard ? » demanda soudain Odin en fronçant les sourcils, celui-ci ayant interdit à son fils de procréer à nouveau

Le brun leva doucement les yeux vers Odin, le cœur battant, sentant le regard chaud de Thor contre lui. Mais au moment où il allait enfin avouer, la seule femme du conseil reprit d'une voix plus forte.

« Ce n'est pas exactement ce que j'ai voulu dire. »

Thor se tourna derechef vers la jeune femme. Elle n'était donc pas au courant ? Loki referma donc ses lèvres en soupirant intérieurement.

« Ce que je veux dire, » fit-elle en faisant un pas en avant, fixant Loki dans les yeux. « C'est que je peux sentir toutes les âmes dans cette pièce. »

Elle était effectivement une magicienne. Et surement très puissante d'ailleurs. Le brun plissa donc les yeux, ayant comme un mauvais pressentiment pour la suite.

« Il y a exactement vingt-quatre âmes ici… » fit-elle en fixant par la suite Odin.

Vingt membres du conseil, Odin, Thor et Loki. Une âme en trop. Tous avaient compris très rapidement ce que cela voulait dire. Un intrus. Mais avant qu'ils ne commencent à chercher du regard une quelconque autre personne, ou un espion dissimulé dans la pièce, la jeune femme reprit :

« Cette âme est pourtant infime, et petite… Mais si… Puissante. »

Les autres magiciens semblèrent percevoir eux aussi cette âme et hochèrent la tête.

« Loki, » lâcha l'un des sorciers d'Asgard.

Pourquoi était-il toujours accusé ? Le brun fronça donc les sourcils, tandis que Thor attrapa le bras de son frère, prêt à riposter à la moindre attaque.

« Odin-Tout-Puissant, » déclara la seule femme du conseil en fixant le puissant Dieu. « Votre fils adoptif, Loki Laufeyson porte à nouveau la vie. »

Loki sentit la poigne de Thor se refermer un peu plus fort contre son bras. Avaient-ils bien entendu ?

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » lâcha Odin en se levant lentement de son siège.

« Il est de nouveau enceint, mon Roi, » expliqua l'un des magiciens à la peau noire sans lâcher Loki des yeux.

« Quoi ?! » ne put s'empêcher de crier Thor en écarquillant les yeux, tentant de capter le regard de son frère.

Le Jotun quant à lui resta figé, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, la bouche entrouverte, le regard balayant la salle. Il était de nouveau enceint ? Sa magie n'était donc pas un moyen de contraception si efficace que cela. Et pourtant, il ne sentait pas l'enfant en lui.

Certes, hier il se sentait nauséeux, mais cela ne voulait pas dire… Non, ceci coïncidait. La dernière soirée avec Thor datait de trois jours.

Et cette femme avait déjà pu sentir l'enfant en lui.

C'était un choc pour tous les deux. Pour Loki qui avait toujours peur de la réaction de Thor, et aussi du fils d'Odin qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela.

Loki tenta un regard vers Thor, et le blond comprit que son frère n'était au courant de rien vu sa mine estomaquée. Le porteur de Mjolnir lâcha alors un rire, secouant la tête. Ce fut la même réaction que la fois où Loki lui avait annoncé qu'il attendait leur premier enfant. Une telle surprise que Thor en avait lâché des larmes.

Et là, Thor retenait des larmes de joie. Ses yeux brillaient. Et ceci soulagea énormément Loki qui sentait tous les regards se diriger vers lui.

« Loki, tu avais interdiction de… » commença durement Odin en fronçant les sourcils.

« Sans magie, qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire pour empêcher cela ? » lâcha le brun d'une voix rauque, toujours assez secoué d'apprendre qu'il attendait de nouveau un enfant.

« Te souviens-tu de tes autres créations que tu nommes _enfants_ ? » lâcha Odin en haussant le ton, anxieux à l'idée que Loki pourrait encore procréer des monstres capables de réaliser les plus horribles des prophéties.

Thor voulut s'interposer, scandalisé des propos de son père, mais Loki le stoppa d'une main. Il ne pouvait pas rester indéfiniment silencieux face aux paroles cruelles d'un Roi comme lui.

« J'ai déjà une fille, » lâcha le brun avec rage, les sourcils froncés. « Une fille qui ressemble en tout point aux humains, aux mortels, aux Asgardiens… Et très puissante… »

« Digne de monter sur le trône, » termina Thor en fixant son père dans les yeux.

Loki se figea. Ca y est, Odin allait tout découvrir. Le conseil aussi. Thor semblait pourtant si sûr de lui. Mais son amant savait qu'il avait réellement peur.

« Thor, je t'ai déjà averti que Loki n'est plus prétendant au trône ! » s'écria Odin en fronçant les sourcils.

Odin était en colère. Il avait promis à son fils de ne pas épier Loki à Midgard et de lui laisser son intimité. Mais maintenant, voilà que le Jotun avait commencé à procréer de nouveau. Ceci ne pouvait qu'aggraver les choses.

« Mes enfants, eux, pourront monter sur le trône, » répliqua le blond en faisant un pas vers son père, tentant d'oublier les regards lourds du conseil autour de lui.

En fait, c'était plutôt Loki qui était guetté. Le conseil savait maintenant qu'il portait en lui un enfant et qu'il possédait une fille sur Midgard.

Le brun voulait retourner là-bas, retrouver son enfant. Ici, il se sentait si vulnérable. De plus, il avait besoin de parler à Thor.

Ils venaient tous deux d'apprendre qu'ils allaient de nouveau être parents. Encore une fois

« Tes enfants, Thor, oui… Mais… »

Cependant, la voix d'Odin se brisa. Loki savait que le père toute chose était bien plus intelligent que ce à quoi on pouvait penser. Avait-il donc compris ?

Les yeux écarquillés du grand Dieu qui allait et venait entre Thor et Loki confirmèrent ses pensées. De plus, le brun vit du coin des yeux certains membres du conseil prendre une mine effarée, ou d'autres, placer une main contre leurs lèvres pour éviter de laisser échapper quelque chose.

« Cette petite fille à Midgard, » continua Thor en haussant le ton. « Elle se nomme Calypso. Fille de Loki Laufeyson. Et de Thor Odinson. »

« Ceci est une plaisanterie ? » reprit Odin qui ne pouvait pas en croire ses oreilles.

Thor plaça une main contre l'épaule d'un Loki quelque peu hésitant qui sentait la puissante colère d'Odin. Pourtant, le blond portait un regard déterminé vers son père, tentant d'oublier les vagues de murmures derrière lui.

« As-tu pensé une seconde à ta place sur le trône ? » lâcha vivement Odin qui essayait de contenir sa colère.

« J'y ai longuement pensé, » reprit Thor. « Loki et moi nous nous complétons, cette alliance serait un fort atout pour le trône. »

Il est vrai que la force et la puissance liée à la magie et la réflexion étaient surement un avantage pour Asgard.

Cependant, Loki pouvait clairement sentir la main de Thor contre son épaule, _trembler._

_Thor avait peur_.

Puis, la colère d'Odin éclata, et Loki fut réellement mortifié de ce qu'avait engendré leur relation.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Il pleuvait à verse, et Tony fixait le ciel gris, l'air ailleurs. Derrière lui, Steve s'était endormi dans le canapé, Calypso, livre contre sa poitrine, callée contre son bras fort, dans les bras de Morphée elle aussi.

Il pleuvait énormément. S'en était effrayant. Mais les éclairs cessèrent soudain.

Il pleuvait donc à torrent, mais sous un silence de mort.

Puis soudain, un seul et unique éclair frappa le balcon de sa Tour, juste au-dessus du mot « STARK » qui brillait de mille feux. Le brun tressaillit, tandis que le soldat se réveilla en sursaut, clignant des yeux vivement.

« Je crois que la foudre vient de tomber sur ma Tour ! » s'exclama Tony une fois que le courant eut disjoncté.

Il faisait nuit noir maintenant, cependant, la petite dormait toujours, ce qui rassura Steve. Il se leva donc, l'enfant dans les bras.

« Jarvis, batterie de secours, » grommela Tony en tournant les talons, l'air las.

Ceci était vraiment un mauvais jour. Lui qui avait prédit de passer la journée seul avec Steve, pour ensuite se pavaner à l'extérieur. C'était foutu.

Cependant, Steve resta devant la baie vitrée, les sourcils froncés. La lumière revint alors dans le grand salon, et éclaira quelque peu le balcon sombre de la Tour. Le blond plissa donc les yeux, comme pour essayer de distinguer quelque chose.

« Tony, » fit soudain le soldat avec un soupçon de doute dans le ton de sa voix.

Le brun se stoppa net, sentant une légère panique qui émanait de son amant.

Il se dirigea donc vers la grande baie vitrée, et resta figé de stupeur.

Il y avait deux personnes allongées près du bord du balcon, sous la pluie, inconscientes. Tony avait tout d'abord remarqué la longue cape rouge de Thor qui était étendue au sol, ainsi que ses cheveux blonds faisant contraste avec la pénombre. La masse sombre et plus maigre à côté de Thor ne devait être que Loki.

Que faisaient-ils sous la pluie, à même le sol, inconscient ?

Tony Stark ne réfléchit pas plus, et appela Jarvis à l'aide.

* * *

_Alors qu'en dites vous ? Comment vont réagir Loki et Thor ? Et que leur est-il arrivé ?  
La suite bientôt ;)_


	3. Ce qui nous a fait réfléchir

_Bon, ce chapitre est un peu plus court que le premier, et que le troisième, mais il fallait que je le coupe ici, sinon il aurait été beaucoup trop long ! Je vous remercie encore pour les reviews, et merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ;)  
Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 2  
**Ce qui nous a fait réfléchir**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

« Vous êtes… Devenus _mortels_, c'est ça ? » lâcha Tony en haussant les sourcils, observant un à un les deux Dieux.

Thor ne fit aucun geste, regardant sombrement l'eau qui coulait contre la baie vitrée, sans dire un mot, tandis que Loki hocha la tête, tentant de maintenir sa fille tranquille sur ses genoux.

« Comme lorsque tu t'es fais exiler d'Asgard ? » demanda le milliardaire qui avait l'air dépassé, à l'adresse du Dieu du tonnerre.

Le Dieu de la malice hocha de nouveau la tête en jetant un coup d'œil vers le porteur de Mjolnir.

« Ca veut dire que les pouvoirs avec le marteau et tout ça, c'est finit ? » comprit enfin Tony en écarquillant les yeux, conscient de la gravité de la situation. « Mais il s'est passé quoi en haut ? »

Thor ne semblait en rien décidé à parler. D'ailleurs, lui et Loki n'avaient pas prit le temps de discuter à tête reposé de toute cette histoire, ayant été harcelé par un Tony plein de questions dès leur réveil.

Ils se tenaient donc tous les cinq dans le salon faiblement éclairé.

« Nos idées ont déplu à Odin, » fit alors Loki en prenant un air las, étant réellement accablé de perdre une nouvelle fois tous ses pouvoirs pour revenir au statut de mortel. « Il ne peut pas laisser Thor continuer à vivre à Asgard avec ce qu'Odin appelle des _péchés à hautes envergures_. »

Loki était aussi conscient que Thor était énormément déçu de l'acte de son père, et attristé par cette punition risible mais si tragique pour lui.

« Odin ne vous a pas donné un moyen de vous racheter ? » demanda alors Tony en passant une main dans ses cheveux bruns.

Pour toute réponse, il y eut un silence lourd. Seule Calypso gazouillait de temps à autre.

« Il faut que Thor soit digne de son rang, » fit Loki aussi calmement que possible.

« Bon, nous ferions mieux d'en parler et de réfléchir à tout ça demain matin, il est bien trop tard, » fit enfin Steve mon montrant d'un geste du menton la petite qui semblait vouloir dormir.

« Il faut que j'aille prendre l'air, » lâcha rapidement le Dieu de la Foudre en se levant de son siège, sans lâcher un regard vers les deux Avengers et son frère.

Le blond sortit alors du salon sans un mot sous le regard grave de Loki.

« Je vais m'occuper de Calypso, prends un verre avec Tony ça te fera du bien, » reprit Steve en s'approchant du Dieu de la malice, voyant que la situation était très tendue entre les deux frères.

Calypso ouvrit rapidement ses bras au soldat, petit sourire aux lèvres, et Loki laissa sa fille en le remerciant tout bas.

Il quitta donc lui aussi le salon, tandis que Tony se leva pour sortir deux verres.

« Ne me sort pas un verre, je ne prends rien ce soir, » répliqua Loki sans regarder le milliardaire, trop occuper à fixer le sol, paraissant réfléchir.

L'homme de fer haussa les sourcils.

« Ce n'est pas pour se bourrer la gueule, mais juste un petit… » commença-t-il avant de se faire couper par un Loki bien plus froid qu'à l'ordinaire.

« J'ai dit que je ne prends rien. »

Cependant, le magicien dut se rendre compte de son comportement envers le playboy et se rattrapa en soupirant :

« Ce n'est pas bon pour ce que _j'ai._ »

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu es devenu un pauvre _mortel_ que tu dois faire abstraction à tous ce qui pourraient être nocif pour ton organisme. »

Pourtant, Tony se plaça de nouveau contre son siège en déposant un seul verre sur la table. Loki quant à lui, préféra ne rien dire pour sa toute nouvelle grossesse, n'ayant même pas parlé de tout ceci avec Thor. Il resta donc silencieux tandis que Tony se servait en baillant.

« J'ai l'impression que tu es bien plus affecté que Thor, » fit-il alors en croisant les bras après avoir bu une gorgée.

« C'est faux, je sais que c'est lui le plus touché dans cette affaire. »

Loki paraissait pourtant réellement bouleversé, Tony le voyait à ses sourcils froncés, son regard fuyant et ses doigts qu'il faisait craquer sous l'anxiété.

« Odin pense que Thor saura choisir le trône plutôt que… Tout ce qui s'est passé sur Midgard. » reprit le magicien d'une voix morne.

« Et alors ? » demanda le milliardaire pensant que Thor ne pourrait jamais faire un tel sacrifice au point où il en était.

« Et alors ? Eh bien, c'est ça qui pose réellement problème. »

Tony vit clairement dans les yeux du Loki un brin de détresse et de tristesse. Pourtant, celui-ci était doué pour cacher ce qu'il ressentait réellement. Le playboy soupira longuement et secoua la tête.

« Ecoute Loki, Thor et toi vous êtes ensemble depuis… Trois ans ? Vous avez une fille qui plus est. Comment pourrait-il choisir le pouvoir en échange de sa famille ? »

« La réelle famille de Thor se trouve à Asgard, » lui rappela Loki en fronçant les sourcils.

« Parce que toi, t'es quoi ? A part son ami, son frère, son _bien-aimé_, la mère de sa fille ? Hein ? »

Loki secoua la tête, trop épuisé pour relevé les dire du brun.

« Nous n'avions pas décidé d'avoir Calypso, c'était un accident. »

Tony fut réellement stupéfait des dires du brun. Certes, il était au courant que ceci avait été une totale surprise, mais Loki et Thor en avaient été réellement heureux. Loki devait vraiment être chamboulé par tout ce qui s'était passé et surtout, la réaction de fuite qu'avait Thor.

« Un heureux accident alors. Regarde Thor complément accro à sa fille ! Je le vois mal laisser tout ça. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je pense, » railla le Dieu en fixant la pluie qui coulait le long de la baie vitrée.

« Voyons ! Ce qui a le plus d'importance c'est toi et sa fille, alors laisse lui seulement quelques jours et bois un peu ! »

Tony fit glisser le verre à demi rempli à l'autre bout de la table en face d'un Loki sombre.

« Alors explique-moi pourquoi il ne vient pas me parler de ce que nous avons appris à Asgard ! » lâcha Loki en haussant le ton.

Il semblait en colère, et Tony fronça les sourcils. Il y avait bien quelque chose que les deux Dieux cachaient.

« Tu veux savoir pour je ne bois pas de ton foutu hydromel ? » reprit Loki en se levant brutalement, les poings serrés. « Pourquoi Odin a explosé plus fort qu'il n'aurait dû ?! »

Le mortel haussa les sourcils, ayant l'impression de retrouver l'ancien Loki en face de lui. Il hocha donc silencieusement la tête, priant intérieurement pour que Loki sous un excès de rage, n'envoie pas valser son verre de collection contre le mur.

« J'ai appris à Asgard, devant tout le conseil et Odin, que j'attendais de nouveau un enfant ! » s'exclama le magicien, les sourcils froncés une réelle hargne dans sa voix. « Là, face à tout ce monde ! Notre plan pour préparer Odin à toutes ces nouvelles est partie en fumée, et toutes ces prophéties idiotes sur ma soi-disant progéniture ont été rappelées par ces abrutis qu'Odin appelle conseillers ! »

Tony baissa involontairement ses yeux vers le ventre plat du brun. Ca lui faisait toujours bizarre. Et en temps normal, le playboy l'aurait félicité avec une bonne vanne pour ensuite prévenir tout le quartier, c'est-à-dire, les Avengers et le S.H.I.E.L.D. mais là, il resta silencieux, ahuri par ces propos.

« Le fait d'avoir été de nouveau banni pour récupérer Mjolnir face à un choix de ce type, et la réaction d'Odin ainsi que la future perte du trône et de son royaume l'ont profondément bouleversé, » reprit Loki en baissant d'un ton.

« Il lui faut juste du temps pour se faire à cette idée, » tenta Tony qui ne voulait en rien irriter de nouveau Loki.

« S'il choisit Midgard, il perd sa réelle origine, sa famille, ses amis, son peuple qui croit en lui et le vénère déjà, les terres d'Asgard, l'immortalité, ses pouvoirs, Mjolnir. Il perd un royaume entier, nettement supérieur à cette ridicule planète. »

« Tu as toujours eu une aversion pour la Terre, mais en restant ici il… Il trouvera le bonheur comme tous les terriens ici présents. »

« Thor n'est pas originaire de Midgard. Ceci est un contraste trop gros. »

Loki se laissa retomber sur son siège, ses bras croisés contre son ventre, paraissant réfléchir.

« Thor ne fera jamais ça, » tenta Tony en se redressant.

« Il a déjà abandonné Foster pour le trône, » lui rappela Loki en rejetant sa tête en arrière.

« C'était aussi un prétexte pour rester avec toi. »

« Tu ne comprends rien à rien, Stark. Tu ne réalises pas l'ampleur de la situation. De plus, j'ai toujours senti du regret dans le regard de Thor durant ces dernières années, car il savait parfaitement ce qu'il risquait en jouant à ce jeu. »

« Ce n'est plus vraiment un jeu, hein ? Et puis, pourquoi prendre un risque aussi gros si c'est pour tout laisser tomber ensuite ? » demanda le mortel en haussant les épaules.

Loki laissa échapper un rire jaune en secouant la tête.

« De toute manière, je serais même ravi que Thor décide d'oublier ceci et retourne sur le trône. Au moins, je saurais sûr que tous mes enfants ne craindront rien, et seront libérés. »

« Ne joue pas les gros durs, je sais que tu ne serais en rien ravi si Thor partait. A l'époque tu t'es quand même enfoncer un couteau dans le ventre pour… » Tony vérifia que personne n'était dans les parages et continua « Pour tuer ton enfant en pensant que Thor fuirait loin après la nouvelle. »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me prends la tête avec toi, je sais que tu ne feras que rabâcher le passé pour montrer que tu as raison alors que tu sais que tu as tort, » reprit le Jotun étrangement calme.

Tony le savait, il serait impossible pour lui de lui faire entendre raison. Il soupira donc, préférant ne pas insister, laissant le magicien sortir rapidement du salon. Peut-être que demain serait un jour meilleur finalement.

* * *

_Ce chapitre était plus centré sur Loki et Tony pour montrer un peu que Loki s'était fait "accepter" par les Avengers durant les dernières années. Le prochain chapitre se centrera sur Loki et Thor ;)_

_Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? _


	4. Ce qui nous a séparés

_Voici un chapitre plus centré sur Loki et Thor ! Bonne lecture et merci à mes lecteurs !_

* * *

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 3  
**Ce qui nous a séparés**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Thor était retourné à l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Loki, tandis que le Jotun préférait rester à la Tour Stark enfermé dans la bibliothèque, lisant de temps à autre des histoires à Calypso.

Tony n'aimait pas réellement avoir un enfant dans sa Tour, mais il fit une exception et ne renvoya pas le Dieu de sa fille. Seul Steve semblait s'amuser à jouer avec elle.

Mais une semaine sans nouvelles de Thor fut trop pour Loki qui finit par lâcher un cri de rage, insultant de tous les noms Odin en espérant que Heimdall l'entende.

Thor ne pouvait pas avoir oublié que Loki était de nouveau enceint. De plus, celui-ci avait vérifié, il y a quelques jours, et il portait bien à nouveau la vie. Alors pourquoi Thor ne lui en avait pas encore parlé ?

A cause de la punition d'Odin et le choix que devait faire Thor, tout simplement. Loki le savait bien. Mais ici, à Midgard, ne possédant plus aucun pouvoir, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose contre le père de toutes choses.

Tony ne fut pas surpris lorsque Jarvis lui apprit que Loki et Calypso avaient quitté la Tour après une semaine d'attente.

Thor ne fut pas non plus surpris de voir son amant et sa fille entrer violemment dans l'appartement. D'ailleurs, le Dieu de la malice n'avait pas arrêté de jurer durant tout le voyage, ne pouvant pas utiliser sa magie pour se téléporter.

Thor se trouvait assis sur le bord du balcon, observant la ville en contrebas, l'air las. A première vue, il semblait de ne pas avoir mangé depuis quelques jours. Être mortel n'était donc pas un souci pour lui ?

En réalité, Thor avait passé trois jours à la recherche de Mjolnir pour se révéler être_ incapable de le soulever. _

Silencieusement, Loki déposa l'enfant dans son lit attitré, Calypso dormant déjà à poings fermés sous l'heure tardive. Puis, il rejoint le blond sur le balcon.

« Ne crois-tu pas que tu devrais assurer le rôle d'un père au lieu de te morfondre ? » lâcha Loki en se retenant de ne pas hausser le ton.

Le silence. Toujours le silence.

« Thor, arrête ça où je risque vraiment de regretter ce que je vais dire, » le menaça Loki en serrant les poings.

« Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas… » commença le blond avec une voix rauque avant de se faire couper brutalement par son frère.

« Tu ne pensais pas quoi ?! Tu t'étais mis en tête qu'Odin nous accueillerait bras ouverts peut-être ?! »

Ca y est, Loki perdait son sang-froid. Et les hormones n'arrangeaient rien.

« Je pensais que père aurait été plus compréhensif, » rectifia Thor en jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers le brun.

« Avec le conseil sur le dos ? Tu plaisantes ? »

« Il est vrai qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas réagi pareil si on lui avait parlé de tout ça… Seul à seul. »

Loki leva les yeux au ciel. Il savait que les choses allaient être dures, mais réellement, il ne pensait pas qu'ils auraient tous les deux été banni. Au pire, Loki pensait qu'Odin l'aurait puni seulement lui.

« Même sans ce conseil de pacotille les choses auraient été difficiles, » lâcha le brun en baissant d'un ton.

« Je suis désolé, il faut que je réfléchisse… »

« Ca fait déjà une semaine Thor ! »

Le blond se tourna à nouveau vers Loki, le fixant tristement.

« Une semaine que ta fille te réclame ! Une semaine que tu ne donnes plus de signe de vie ! Je… ! »

« Je sais, Loki. Je n'arrive pas à… »

« Choisir. »

Thor fronça les sourcils et plaqua ses deux mains contre les épaules de son frère.

« J'ai envie de rester ici avec vous… J'en ai réellement envie… » murmura le blond dont la voix était presque brisée.

« Mais ceci t'amènerait à perdre ton pouvoir, ton immortalité, ta force légendaire… »

Loki disait ceci d'une voix calme. Bien trop calme.

« Thor, en commençant cette relation, j'ai aussi tout perdu, » reprit le brun avec sérieux en fixant son frère dans les yeux.

Thor lâcha Loki et baissa rapidement les yeux.

« Si tu choisis Midgard, moi aussi je ne récupérerai pas mes pouvoirs, » expliqua calmement Loki en plissant les yeux. « Alors que si tu redeviens roi, tu aurais le pouvoir de me rendre ce qui m'appartient… »

Thor voulut prendre la parole, mais Loki le stoppa en levant un doigt devant lui :

« Or, je suis prêt à sacrifier ce qui m'est le plus cher… Pour que tu restes ici. »

Ceci bouleversa profondément le blond qui lui lâcha un petit sourire triste.

« Tu serais prêt à perdre ta magie ? » demanda doucement le blond qui savait pertinemment que la magie était très importante pour Loki.

« J'ai fait un choix, moi, Thor. Et il n'y a que toi qui puisses mettre la fin à cette histoire. »

Thor jeta un coup d'œil vers la chambre sombre derrière Loki, là où dormait Calypso. Son cœur était lourd.

« Je sais ce que tu vas perdre, Thor. Tu es censé être futur roi alors ne reste pas là à rien faire ! »

Les yeux du Dieu du tonnerre dévièrent vers le ventre plat de Loki.

« Comment va l'enfant ? » demanda doucement Thor en fixant par la suite son frère.

« Ne te sens pas obliger de t'y intéresser. »

Loki recula vivement, sourcils froncés.

« Dépêche-toi de faire un choix. »

Puis, sous les yeux attristés de Thor, Loki quitta le balcon pour se rendre dans son ancienne chambre.

Ca aurait été tellement plus facile si Odin les avait laissé vivre tous les deux à Midgard doté de leurs pouvoirs. Thor aurait pu continuer à se rendre à Asgard, voir ses amis, sa famille, ses terres. Même si le trône n'était plus le sien, il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir retrouver les personnes qu'ils aimaient là-haut.

Mais Loki était ici. Calypso aussi.

Thor passa toute la nuit assis sur le canapé, face au lit de sa fille qui dormait profondément.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Fury avait été mis au courant de l'incapacité de Loki à se battre dorénavant suite à la perte de ses pouvoirs et à cause d'une « sujet ultraconfidentiel que seul Stark sait et que pour une fois il ne dira à personne pour le moment », ainsi que _l'immortalité_ des deux Dieux perdue.

Le colonel était assez désespéré. Tout simplement parce que depuis quelques années, ils avaient du mal à contenir des armées de Thanos qui arrivaient sur terre, ainsi que d'autres ennemis. Les Avengers et Loki arrivaient à garder la planète sauve. Mais l'effectif venait tout à coup de diminuer.

Et en général, les créatures venues envahir la terre ou les simples fauteurs de troubles s'en prenaient tout d'abord aux deux Dieux pour avoir ensuite le champ libre.

C'était une joie pour Tony et Fury car Thor et Loki envoyaient très vite leurs ennemis au tapis. Cependant, les choses n'étaient plus les mêmes.

L'ancien Dieu du tonnerre pouvait encore se défendre, mais Loki c'était réellement différent.

Réfléchissant trop aux actions d'Odin et à la suite des événements aucun des deux Dieux n'avaient pensé qu'ils pouvaient être potentiellement en danger.

Le matin qui avait suivi la petite interaction entre Thor et Loki avait débuté depuis longtemps déjà. Thor était parti de nouveau, et Loki ne savait pas où. Le magicien quant à lui était allongé sur son lit, les mains croisées sur son ventre, fixant le plafond.

Ce qui le rassura quelque peu, c'est que Thor était resté toute la nuit avec leur fille. Peut-être que Calypso lui fera changer d'avis.

Loki grimaça. Il le savait. Il savait que l'enfant qu'il avait mis au monde il y a trois ans allait finir par éloigner Thor. Il ne pensait pas que ça allait être de cette façon, mais Loki l'avait pressenti. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait tenté la plus atroce des solutions pour faire en sorte que Thor ne soit au courant de rien.

A cette pensée, Loki en eut la nausée. Il avait été réellement heureux lorsque Thor l'avait empêché de tuer cet enfant. Il en remerciait encore une divinité inconnue pour ceci. Plus jamais il ne referait ceci. Même avec l'enfant qui se développait doucement dans son ventre.

« Papa… »

Loki se redressa doucement, les sourcils froncés. Il sentait quelque chose. Et Calypso avait l'air de l'avoir senti aussi vu le ton de sa voix. Il est vrai qu'elle possédait encore de fort pouvoirs très instables. C'était surement elle la plus puissante de la maison même si elle ne savait pas utiliser sa magie correctement.

« Il y a quelque chose dans le ciel, » fit sa petite fille qui entra dans sa chambre, une poupée dans les bras.

Il se leva donc, suivit sa fille dans sa chambre, et ouvrit la fenêtre, le souffle court.

Il se figea et écarquilla les yeux. New York était de nouveau attaqué. Quatre vaisseaux surplombaient la ville, dont un, assez proche de leur immeuble, et un second, de la Tour Stark au loin.

En temps normal, Loki aurait soupiré et aurait exterminé rapidement cette petite flotte étrange. Mais à ce moment même, il était aussi inoffensif qu'un mortel. Oui, il savait magner des dagues avec perfection, mais il doutait que ceci lui soit utile contre leurs nouveaux attaquants.

Ils veulent surement éliminer tout d'abord les Avengers. Lui y comprit.

« Merci Odin ! Ca ne pouvait pas tomber mieux ! » jura Loki en referma brutalement la vitre.

Le brun attrapa sa fille, prêt à rejoindre rapidement le S.H.I.E.L.D. Fort heureusement, leur base était relativement proche de chez lui.

Il jura encore une fois en appelant l'ascenseur qui mit du temps à monter. Si seulement il pouvait se téléporter.

« Où nous allons ? » demanda timidement Calypso.

« A l'abri, » répondit Loki en fixant avec garde le ciel une fois à l'extérieur.

Il espérait que les fauteurs de troubles n'avaient pas une quelconque technologie pour le repérer. Ils n'étaient pas au courant que Loki était vulnérable et quand ils se rendront compte, ils profiteront pleinement de la situation.

« Et papa, il va à l'abri lui aussi ? » questionna à nouveau la petite en serrant le cou de son père.

« Je l'espère… »

Soudain, le sol trembla. Un missile avait été tiré surement de la Tour Stark sur l'un des vaisseaux qui rappliqua rapidement par une multitude de petites fusées qui s'écrasèrent entre les immeubles.

Loki vit Iron Man au loin s'envoler, ainsi que le jet de Clint qui venait de prendre son envol. Il avait sa chance.

Cependant, sa route fut rapidement barrée par une foule en panique, ainsi qu'un colosse qui s'amusait à faire rouler les voitures et à piétiner les cadavres. Ce genre de mastodonte, Loki n'en aurait fait qu'une bouchée. Mais à l'heure actuelle, il était seul avec sa fille, ayant pour seule défense, de simples dagues.

« Loki, te voilà ! » fit la voix enraillée du colosse derrière son masque de fer en se tournant vers lui.

Loki se raidit. Cet homme devait avoir un détecteur, il ne pouvait pas l'avoir reconnu comme ceci. La peur s'empara de lui. Il maudit Odin et serra les dents.

« Mais que vois-je ? » s'exclama avec vivacité le mastodonte en lâchant la voiture qu'il maintenait d'une seule main qui retomba avec fracas. « Il se trouverait que le grand Dieu de la malice soit en manque de magie ? »

Et qui plus est, cette chose détectait les sources de magie ! Loki recula de quelques pas sans lâcher des yeux le colosse, sentant sa fille trembler contre lui. Il espérait se retourner et pouvoir courir avec la foule pour ainsi se cacher et vite atteindre un des Avengers ou le S.H.I.E.L.D. Il avait si honte de sa faiblesse. Sa haine envers Odin n'avait jamais été aussi forte.

Mais au moment où Loki tourna les talons, prêt à protéger sa fille, il tomba nez à nez avec un autre colosse. Son souffle se coupa et sa fille lâcha un cri de surprise.

Peut-être que c'était ça finalement le plan d'Odin. Qu'il meurt avec sa fille pour que Thor n'ait plus rien qui le retienne sur terre. Peut-être qu'Odin savait qu'une fois sur terre, les menaces terriennes auraient très rapidement arraché la vie de Loki. Odin avait dû y penser, c'était sûr.

Loki eut simplement le temps de pivoter légèrement pour protéger sa fille du laser qui déferlait vers eux. Il écarquilla les yeux. Et toute sa vie, tel un film, se déroula devant ses yeux.

« _Thor…_ »

Et principalement, ces souvenirs les plus chers…

* * *

_Et voià le fameux retour en arrière va arriver ! Il parait qu'avant notre dernière heure, on voit défiler toute notre vie... Hum Hum... Pour le bien de la fic' c'est donc ici que nous allons retourner cinq ans en arrière ! Ne me tuez pas... S'il vous plaît ! _

_Par contre, une petite trace de votre passage ? (-:_


	5. Ce qui m'a effrayé

_Je m'excuse d'avance pour ce chapitre si court, j'ai tout essayé, mais après je devais coupé au milieu d'une scène assez importante... Donc voilà, je mettrai la suite plus rapidement en ligne, surement ! Désolée encore et merci à vous, lecteur, je vous aime (-':_

* * *

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 4  
**Ce qui m'a effrayé**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

_Trois ans auparavant_

Comme tous les mois depuis déjà deux ans, Loki se rendit au S.H.I.E.L.D, accompagné par trois agents. C'était devenu la routine pour lui, mais aussi une tâche lassante et vraiment déshonorante. Après qu'Odin eut ordonné à Loki de purger sa peine sur terre, mélangé au milieu des mortels qu'il haïssait tant, le Jotun se trouvait donc à vivre au milieu même de New York.

Inutile de dire que les Avengers et Nick Fury eurent du mal à accepter la nouvelle. Mais que faire face à un Dieu comme Odin ? Fort heureusement, ils ne le voyaient que très rarement, Loki trop occupé à remuer des idées noires dans son petit appartement de mortel, au milieu d'une ville de mortels, sur une terre de mortels. Pour lui, c'était la pire des tortures, étant dorénavant au même statut qu'eux.

Eh oui, il avait perdu ses pouvoirs, et vieillissait maintenant aussi vite que les humains de cette planète. Bien sûr, il avait déjà pensé à assassiner violemment son voisin bruyant, ou découper en rondelles tous les gens qui faisaient la queue devant la seule caisse de l'épicerie.

Il en était capable, sachant manier des couteaux et autres objets mortels. Mais ceci l'emmènerait directement dans les cellules du S.H.I.E.L.D avec pour seule compagnie, des murs, un Nick Fury sarcastique, et les messes basses des Avengers.

Voilà presque trois ans qu'ils vivaient en tant que mortels, vivant comme eux, passant la plupart de ses journées chez lui lorsque son frère ne l'obligeait pas à sortir.

Autre point. Thor avait décidé de rester sur terre, prétextant protéger Midgard et passer du temps avec Jane. Mais il était clair pour tous que c'était simplement une excuse pour rester encore proche de son petit frère déchu.

De ce fait, habillé comme le commun des mortels, cheveux toujours retirés en arrière et mis long, il pénétra dans cette salle qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Elle ressemblait en tout point à une salle d'interrogatoire, possédant des vitres teintées et comme pour seuls meubles, une table et deux chaises.

Il se souvint des premières interactions qu'il avait eu ici avec le directeur du S.H.I.E.L.D. lorsque Odin venait de le priver de ses pouvoirs. Cette salle était devenue un véritable champ de bataille.

Alors que maintenant, Loki pénétrait dans cette pièce avec lassitude, aussi impassible que possible, fixant avec froideur Nick Fury assis sur la chaise.

Et comme chaque mois, le directeur jouait, bien sûr, contre son gré, le rôle d'une sorte de psychologue. Il avait préféré s'en charger lui-même, afin de vérifier si l'ennemi public numéro un n'était plus une menace.

Et comme à chaque fois, Loki détaillait le mois passé avec lenteur, soupirant, et montrait ainsi qu'il était sans danger. Nick Fury l'écoutait alors, posant quelques questions, et avait fini au bout de quelques mois, se rendre à l'évidence. Loki n'était plus une menace.

Mais il continuait ses petites entrevues, toujours plus rassuré lorsque Loki lui racontait sa routine banale et inoffensive.

Cependant, aujourd'hui, le directeur du S.H.I.E.L.D resta sceptique. Cela faisait plusieurs mois déjà que Loki sortait de plus en plus, soi-disant obligé par son frère, et revenait à chaque fois plus fatigué et pâle qu'à l'ordinaire. Et aujourd'hui, là, assis en face de lui, le Jotun semblait exténué et fiévreux. Fury pensa alors nerveusement que leur ancien ennemi devait se droguer ou quelque chose du genre.

Et ceci était tout bonnement inadmissible. _Drogue_ voudrait dire indépendance, et future perte de contrôle. Bien sûr, Fury faisait face à de sombres scénarios, étant toujours sur ses gardes.

De ce fait, Loki fut contraint à passer quelques tests rapides. Et maintenant, il attendait le verdict, assis seul dans la petite pièce, fixant un point invisible devant lui. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, que ceci se finisse vite pour qu'il puisse rentrer chez lui et lire.

Ou passer du temps avec son chat qui attendait surement son maître.

« En quelle compagnie aviez-vous passé le week-end déjà ? » demanda soudain le directeur en rentrant dans la pièce, quelques feuilles en main.

Une fois assis face au Jotun, Loki put voir une lueur d'incompréhension et d'épuisement dans les yeux de Fury.

« Pourquoi cette question ? » demanda le brun en levant les yeux au ciel, n'aimant en rien se répéter.

« J'ai besoin de savoir exactement les personnes avec lesquelles vous avez eu _contact_. »

Il semblait très sérieux, et Loki se douta alors qu'il avait dû attraper une cochonnerie. C'est vrai que depuis quelques jours, il était parcouru de nausée, tremblement et hausse de fièvre. Être mortel était réellement handicapant.

« Thor, seulement… Et mon très cher chat, si cela peut vous apporter quelconques explications… »

Loki prenait un air détaché, ce qui agaça le chef du S.H.I.E.L.D.

« Seulement Thor ? Et dans quelles circonstances ?» insista-t-il pourtant.

« Et pourquoi ? » lâcha Loki en croisant les bras, certainement pas décidé à déballer les moindres devant le directeur ce genre de détail.

Le borgne se racla la gorge, fixa quelques instants les feuilles qu'il avait en main, puis reporta son regard vers le brun.

« Nous attendons une vérification des résultats pour en être sûr… J'ai une autre question. Ce que votre frère a dit, le fait que vous aviez été adopté… »

Loki fut surpris que ses origines ne soient pas allées jusqu'aux oreilles du directeur. Thor avait donc tenu parole.

« Oui, j'ai été adopté, » répondit froidement Loki, n'ayant nullement envie de remettre cette histoire sur le tapis.

« Vous n'êtes donc pas un Asgardien ? »

« Il faut que je vous le dise en quelle langue ? »

Le regard de Fury fut sombre et dur. Loki soutenu ces yeux sombres, sourcils haussés.

« Y-a-il des différences fondamentales entre votre espèce et nous, êtres humains, ainsi que les Asgardiens ? »

Le brun se retint d'envoyer balader le directeur, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas rapidement sortir d'ici. Il serra les poings.

« Arrêter de tourner autour du pot, et dites-moi ce qui se passe avec ces résultats, » rétorque le Jotun en fronçant les sourcils.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'une femme entra dans la pièce, et sans jeter le moindre regard à Loki, tendit un autre paquet de feuilles au directeur qui la remercia. Elle quitta ensuite la salle, et Fury feuilleta rapidement l'amas de document sous les yeux interrogateurs du brun.

Puis, Fury sourcils haussés, leva la tête vers Loki.

« J'ai la joie de vous annoncer… Que vous êtes enceint. »

Les yeux de Loki s'écarquillèrent violemment sous la nouvelle et il se figea. Avait-il bien entendu ?

« Et j'aimerai avoir une… Explication, » insista le chef du S.H.I.E.L.D qui devait surement être dépassé par ce genre de nouvelle.

Le brun balaya la pièce du regard, semblant réfléchir à toute vitesse, son cœur battant à la chamade. Comment cela était-il possible ? Certes, il avait enfanté dans le passé, mais était dorénavant capable de ne plus tomber enceint. Sa magie même infime et presque disparue, lui permettait de faire l'effet d'une contraception comme pour les mortelles. Alors comment cela avait-il pu se produire ?

« D'accord, je veux bien admettre que les Dieux peuvent être enceints, avec tout ce que j'ai vu… » lâcha Fury en se massant les tempes. « Mais de qui ? »

« Vous n'aviez jamais prélevé mon sang avant, » tenta Loki soudain bien plus pâle. « Peut-être que vous avez fait une erreur. »

« Si, nous avions déjà pu étudier votre sang il y a deux ans de cela. Et nous sommes sûrs maintenant que vous _l'êtes_. De deux semaines exactement. »

Le Dieu crut s'étouffer. Trois semaines ? Tout ceci coïncidait ! Alors il s'était surestimé et sa magie n'était réellement plus là. De plus, maintenant mortels, Loki pensait que son don d'enfanter avait disparu. Mais non. Apparemment, le sang de Jotun coulait toujours dans ses veines.

Il poussa donc un juron, les dents serrées. C'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait se voir produire en ce moment.

« Je crois qu'il vaudrait que vous vous éloignez du _père_, pour évitez que le monde sache que vous êtes un ancien Dieu, et donc, Loki… »

Fury voulait à tout prix garder l'identité de Loki secrète, et jusque là, ça avait plutôt bien marché. Le directeur était maintenant agacé. Il espérait surtout que cet enfant était le coup d'un soir, comme ceci, il n'y aurait pas de doute au sein de la société.

« J'ai besoin de ma magie pour garder l'enfant, » reprit simplement Loki en fixant le directeur durement, ne faisant pas attention à ses dires.

« L'idée de l'avortement ne vous a… »

« Ma magie, » répéta froidement le brun.

« Vous savez que nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque, » répliqua Fury qui ne semblait par prêt à changer d'avis.

Loki soupira, et se leva alors. Puis un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage.

« Que feriez-vous si un Dieu aidé par ses éclairs vous demandait de me rendre mes pouvoirs ? » demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » le questionna le chef du S.H.I.E.L.D, ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi Thor viendrait se mêler de ce genre de chose.

« Parce que c'est lui le père. »

* * *

_Imaginez tous bien la réaction de Fury qui doit surement être pas mal xD Alors qu'en pensez vous ? _

_Prochain chapitre : Ce qui m'a rendu fou_


	6. Ce qui m'a rendu fou

_Voilà le cinquième chapitre que je met en ligne assez tôt vu que le chapitre précédent était très court ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews et merci de me lire ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 5  
**Ce qui m'a rendu fou**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Il se regardait dans le miroir, ses deux mains plaquées contre le lavabo, la tête rentrée dans les épaules. Etaient-ce des larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues, mélangé avec l'eau qu'il avait appliquée rapidement contre son visage ? Non, le grand Loki ne pouvait pas pleurer.

Pourtant, sa gorge était nouée, et son cœur battait tellement vite qu'il en avait mal à la tête. Il croisa son propre regard meurtri, rougit et embué de larmes.

Comment pouvait-il se sortir de là ? Comment réagirait Thor lorsqu'il apprendrait toute l'histoire si ce n'était pas déjà fait par un colonel en furie justement.

Tout c'était pourtant si bien déroulé jusque-là. Loki avait même réappris à sourire réellement, et après deux ans coincé dans un corps de mortel, il pensait que plus rien ne pourrait le faire retomber dans son passé torturé.

Il avait tort. Dorénavant, il portait un enfant en lui. Lorsque le sort d'Odin l'avait frappé de plein fouet, Loki avait perdu ses pouvoirs, ses aptitudes en combats et donc, sa soi-disant immortalité. Il était devenu un pauvre mortel. Et il pensait que son don pour enfanter avait lui aussi disparu. Il se trompait à nouveau.

Que faire si Odin apprenait tout ceci ? Certes, Thor avait pu faire promettre à son père de ne plus épier les faits et gestes de Loki, mais avec Odin, on ne savait jamais. Thor est censé devenir roi d'un immense royaume, se marier avec une jeune femme digne d'être une reine intelligente et belle, pour ainsi produire de nombreux hérité apte pour le trône.

Mais qu'est-ce que Thor possédait jusque-là ? Un mensonge qui faisait croire à son père qu'il retrouvait sa Midgardienne préférée. Un Jotun en tant qu'amant. Un futur enfant non légitime qui risquait fort d'être condamné comme tous ses autres enfants.

Thor n'était pas fou. Le trône était important pour lui, Loki savait pertinemment que le petit jeu auquel ils jouaient tous les deux prendrait fin un jour ou l'autre car son frère devrait faire face à son destin de prince. Bien sûr, le Jotun faisait tout pour ne pas penser à cette idée, mais maintenant, Thor prendrait surement peur.

Thor avait peur d'Odin même s'il le tenait souvent tête. Peur surement du regard des autres. C'était pour cela que leur relation était secrète. Loki s'en voulait d'ailleurs d'avoir tout avoué à Fury sans réfléchir.

Loki ne pouvait pas perdre Thor une seconde fois. Tout simplement parce que sans lui, il retournerait dans les bas fonds, à se morfondre et ruminer des idées noires pour de nouveau frapper.

_Thor ne devait être au courant de rien._ Ni Odin ou les Avengers.

Sa vie devait reprendre son cours, ou les choses ne seront plus jamais comme avant.

Loki fixa de nouveau son visage qui se reflétait contre le miroir de sa petite salle de bain. Il ne pleurait plus, et un léger sourire se dessinait contre ses lèvres. Un sourire de folie. Il tombait lentement dans la démence. Trop de pression.

Il fit couler de l'eau dans la baignoire, et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Cet enfant en lui n'était âgé que de deux semaines, il ne s'agissait même pas d'un _enfant_. C'était petit. _Si petit_.

Loki se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Ceci brisait littéralement son cœur mais il n'avait pas le choix. De plus, il avait toujours sentit en Thor une certaine répulsion lorsque celui-ci tombait enceint par le passé. C'était trop étrange pour le grand Dieu du Tonnerre. Même pour Loki qui avait vécu autour de tant d'Asgardiens.

Et puis, il ne voulait pas que son prochain enfant endure ce que ces précieux protégés avaient vécu.

Ce fut un couteau qu'il attrapa entre ses doigts. Etait-il conscient que ceci était pure folie ?

Et il plongea dans cette baignoire pleine d'eau, encore habillé. Il retira sa tête en arrière, ses yeux fermés fortement, le cœur lourd. Il ne voulait penser à rien.

Puis, l'eau prit une teinte rougeâtre.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Thor quant à lui marchait rapidement dans les longs couloirs de l'immeuble de son frère. Il voulait savoir comme à chaque fois, comment s'était passé son entrevue avec Fury, même si c'était toujours la même chose. En réalité, ça lui faisait une excuse pour les Avengers ou Jane et ainsi, aller voir Loki.

Certes, il était en avance, il n'allaite voir son frère qu'en début de soirée en général car celui-ci aimait lire seul dans l'après-midi. Mais Loki l'inquiétait. C'est vrai, il était si faible et fatigué en ce moment, dormant peu, et vomissant à longueur de journée. De plus, Fury n'aurait jamais laissé passer ça, étant suspicieux à n'importe quel changement dans le comportement de leur ancien ennemi.

C'est pour cela qu'il préférait venir plus tôt.

Il toqua à la porte aussi doucement que possible après les recommandations de son frère pour ne pas ressembler à un sauvage voulant enfoncer violemment la porte et attendit. Seulement, Thor n'aimait pas réellement attendre.

De plus, Loki ne sortait jamais. Ou du moins, très rarement, et surtout pas le soir. Le S.H.I.E.L.D ne le surveillait certes plus, mais Loki se devait de respecter le couvre-feu de dix-huit heures. Loki n'avait trop rien dit là-dessus, préférant rester dans son appartement.

Pourquoi n'ouvrait-il donc pas la porte ? En temps normal, le blond ne se serait pas inquiété, mais il savait son frère était assez souffrant en ce moment. De plus, si Loki avait été retenu un peu plus longtemps au S.H.I.E.L.D il aurait été avertit.

Fort heureusement, c'était lui qui possédait le double des clés de Loki, celui-ci n'étant pas réellement habitué à posséder un lieu qui était protégé par une serrure. De ce fait, il perdait très souvent cette clé, n'y faisant pas attention.

Thor ouvrit donc rapidement la porte, pour pénétrer dans le petit studio de Loki. Le salon était très sombre, les rideaux étaient tirés comme toujours à cause de la fatigue de Loki qui l'obligeait à rester au lit. Seule la lumière sous la fente de la salle de bains se faisait voir.

Thor soupira alors. Sous la légère panique, il n'avait pas pensé que son frère pouvait être sous la douche. Il referma donc la porte derrière lui, et jeta le trousseau de clés contre la table de la cuisine pour se diriger doucement vers la salle de bain.

La porte était entrouverte, il la poussa donc doucement, sourire aux lèvres.

Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise. Ou plutôt, le choc.

Son petit frère au milieu d'une eau rougeâtre, la tête en arrière, pleurant doucement sous la douleur.

« Thor… » murmura le brun en ouvrant péniblement les yeux.

Ni une ni deux, Thor se précipita vers la baignoire, plongea ses deux bras dans l'eau brulante afin d'extirper un Loki tout habillé, tremblant de tous ses membres. Le bruit du couteau qui tomba à terre retenti contre le carrelage.

Son frère avait-il tenté de se suicider ? Cette petite pensée enragea Thor qui déposa rapidement Loki contre son lit encore défait.

Le blond portait jusqu'ici une veste Midgardienne que Natasha avait soigneusement choisie pour lui. Thor la retira rapidement, dévoilant ses bras nus musclés, et plaqua le tissu de la veste contre le bas-ventre de Loki en sang.

Du rouge tachait la chemise blanche du brun qui haletait, ses deux mains contre son visage comme pour le cacher de la vue du Dieu.

« Bon sang, Loki ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?! » cria durement Thor qui ne pouvait pas croire que son frère avait attenté à sa propre vie après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble à Midgard.

Loki ne répondit pas, le souffle court, totalement déboussolé. Son frère jura et ouvrit rapidement la chemise du magicien pour y dévoiler une entaille profonde qui marquait son bas-ventre, où le sang s'y écoulait à flot.

« Pourquoi avoir voulu te tuer ?! » reprit-il de nouveau en sentant ses yeux s'humidifier face à cet acte ignoble.

Ce qui effrayait le plus Thor, c'était qu'il aurait pu ne pas arriver à temps. Il pressa de nouveau le tissu contre la plaie de son frère, regrettant que celui-ci ne possède plus ses pouvoirs ou il aurait pu se soigner si rapidement.

« Loki, réponds-moi ! » ordonna Thor en attrapant d'une main les deux poignets du brun pour dévoiler son visage pâle et ses yeux rougis.

Le blond maintenait fortement les bras de son frère au-dessus de son crâne, Thor le callant contre le lit, le regard dur. Cette position était assez indécente, seulement, le sang qui tachait les draps du lit et les mains de Thor enlevaient tout le charme de la scène.

« Thor, s'il te plaît, » lâcha Loki, la voix enrouée en tentant de se défaire de son emprise.

« Je ne te comprends plus, Loki, » reprit péniblement son frère donc la voix trahissait son envie de lâcher quelques larmes. « Je pensais que tout allait bien pour toi. Nous étions si bien ensemble, non ? Hier encore tu souriais… »

« Je n'ai jamais voulu me tuer… _Ce _n'était pas censé me tuer… »

Puis, Loki se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il avait si honte de lui. Pourquoi Thor était-il rentré plus tôt ? Tout aurait très bien marché après s'être fait charcuter. Oui tout ceci était fou. Il retombait dans la folie. Comme disait Fury, il était toujours instable. Il disait vrai.

Thor resta sans voix, toujours secoué par cette situation. Il tentait de stopper le sang qui coulait doucement à travers le tissu, mais il savait très bien que Loki avait besoin d'un médecin.

« Je voulais que tout reste comme avant… » reprit le brun en sentant la pression des mains de Thor diminuer contre ses poignets.

« Rien n'a changé, mon frère, » répliqua Thor en secouant la tête.

Les yeux attristés et abattus du blond affectèrent énormément Loki qui reprit rapidement, le souffle court sous la douleur :

« Je suis si désolé… »

Il tira sa tête en arrière pour éviter le regard lourd de son frère.

« Malgré mon exil ici, la perte de mon rang, de mes pouvoirs… Et après tout ce que je t'ai fait endurer… Tu es venu me chercher. Tu m'as sorti de ce gouffre et j'ai pu me redresser avec toi. Tu m'as redonné goût à cette ridicule petite vie qui ne tient qu'à un fil, autour de tous ses stupides mortels. »

« Et rien de tout ceci ne va changer ! » riposta Thor.

« Si, tout va changer maintenant ! » s'exclama Loki en fronçant les sourcils, croisant de nouveau le regard de son frère.

Il fallait que son frère voie un médecin, il perdait trop de sang, mais Thor voulait comprendre. Certes, Loki pouvait être imprévisible, mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu le pousser à bout ? Si c'était Fury et les agents du S.H.I.E.L.D. Thor irait les voir personnellement.

« Ne me quitte pas maintenant, _mon frère_… » murmura le brun en fermant doucement les yeux.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Pourquoi tu… ? Loki, ouvre les yeux ! »

Il ne pouvait plus attendre. Loki perdait petit à petit connaissance.

* * *

_Suis-je sadique ? Je m'excuse de cette coupure brutale... haha xD Vous avez aimé sinon ? (mettez une musique triste en lisant ce chapitre, c'est bien mieux... !)_

_Prochain chapitre : "Ce qui t'a attristé"  
A bientôt et merci :3 (une trace de votre passage pour que je vous fasse de gros bisous ?)  
_


End file.
